MicroBlog is a user relationship-based information sharing, disseminating and acquiring platform. Users can organize personal communities through WEB, a Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) and various types of clients, update information through around 140 words, and realize instant sharing.
Instant messaging tools, such as QQ, MSN and Skype, are tools for network users to perform real-time communication through networks, and are necessary tools of a larger number of network users. Interaction among people is enhanced by those instant messaging tools. Groups in the instant messaging tools provide good discussion and communication places for people with common interests and hobbies or with certain common characteristics.
In the prior art, when a group user hopes to learn the microblog issued by other group users in time, the user must know the microblog access addresses of the other users or use the microblog link in user data, and manually open the microblog homepages of the group users who have subscribed the microblog one by one. The process is very cumbersome, time-wasting and not user-friendly.